Guy guards are generally provided on guy wires of utility poles, and normally are required by electrical codes. Such guards make the guy assembly more readily visible and afford protection to a person who may accidentially run into it.
Installation of the guards are usually over existing or previously installed guy wires; thus it becomes necessary to install and lock the guy guard to the guy wire. Moreover such guy guards extend from at or near ground level upwardly on the guy wire, and must be tamper proof to discourage their unauthorized removal or destruction.
Such guy guards are used in large numbers, and although the cost of each guard is not great, it is desirable to reduce the cost so as to provide a low cost economical guard.
Plastic guy guards are presently commerically available for installation over a guy wire. Such prior art plastic guards present certain installation difficulties, and commonly have an upper clamp and a lower clamp or bolting means for locking the guy guard to the guy assembly, which clamps add to the overall cost of the installed guy guard.